


rumors

by yeehaw_heehaw



Series: rumors [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, arthur doesn’t know how to deal w feelings, the usual, uther is an awful father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_heehaw/pseuds/yeehaw_heehaw
Summary: “I have heard of some rumors of a rather... disturbing nature, lately.”“Father,” Arthur speaks slowly, “What are the rumors?”Uther made a face like he’d just eaten a sour apple. He took a sip of wine before speaking. “The maids believe that you and your servant are lovers.”





	rumors

“Arthur, I would like to discuss a matter with you.”

Arthur looked up from his near empty plate, watching his father with apprehension. He can’t think of anything he’s done recently that would anger the king, but he’s all too familiar with the tone of voice Uther takes on when he’s about to speak of something unpleasant.

Morgana had already bid Arthur and Uther a goodnight before leaving the dining hall with Guinevere, and Arthur had been hoping to do the same soon. He should’ve decided to leave sooner.

“Father?”

Uther eyed Merlin, who was stood behind Arthur’s chair.

“Alone,” he said, with as much disdain as he could voice (a lot).

Once Merlin set the wine jug down on the table with a loud bang - a sound which has both the prince and the king wincing - he shuffled out of the room. Uther stared at the door with a look that couldn’t be described as anything less than hatred.

The king cleared his throat.

“I have heard of some rumors of a rather... disturbing nature, lately. Typically, I don’t entertain such nonsense. However... I believe these rumors might have some truth to them.”

Arthur didn’t reply. He had no idea what Uther might have heard. There was no end to the imagination of the servants, and Arthur, being the prince, had been the center of many of their rumors before.

“You and your manservant are quite close, are you not?”

“...He is as close to me as a manservant needs to be so that he can sufficiently serve his master. Father-“

“Good,” Uther interrupted, nodding approvingly, “Servants are only to cater to the needs of their master. Not to be a friend, or... anything beyond a friend.”

A dreadful thought crosses the prince’s mind. “Father,” Arthur speaks slowly, “What are the rumors?”

Uther made a face like he’d just eaten a sour apple. He took a sip of wine before speaking. “The maids believe that you and your servant are lovers.”

“Lovers?  _ Merlin _ ?”

“Yes,” Uther said slowly, “That is what I said.”

“That’s-“ Arthur laughed, “That’s ridiculous! These rumors are entirely baseless. I wouldn’t touch Merlin with a ten foot pole! Much less- much less... Anything else.” By the time he was done talking, Arthur’s face had gone entirely red.

“Yes, well,” Uther said, watching Arthur closely, “Do make sure you don’t appear as though you are close to the servant. It wouldn’t do for anyone of importance to think that Camelot’s crown prince shares a bed with someone so lowly, and certainly not with another man. You’re better than that.”

“Of course, father.” Arthur wondered when his mouth became so dry.

Uther nods once to acknowledge Arthur’s comment. “You’re dismissed.”

*

When Arthur returned to his chambers, he found Merlin tending to the fire. The fire’s light highlighted the high cheekbones on Merlin and created a sparkle in his eyes. His eyes, Arthur thought, were as blue as the ocean and more beautiful than any diamond in the world. Merlin was calm as he gazed into the fire, and he could be described as nothing less than divine.

Wait.

“Merlin!” Arthur slammed the door shut behind him and Merlin jumped. If looks could kill, Arthur would stand no chance against the glare Merlin was sending his way.

Better.

“You do understand that I’m  _ right _ here, sire?”

“Of course I do, Merlin, don’t be an idiot.”

Merlin huffed and moved over to the table where Arthur’s armor lay. “Had a nice dinner?” he quipped.

Arthur couldn’t stop the red from rising on his cheeks. “It was  _ fine _ ,” he said through clenched teeth.

Merlin raised his eyebrows but said nothing in return.

Arthur clears his throat and opens the door again. “Merlin, you’re dismissed. I want my armor polished for tomorrow.”

“What? But you’re not even dressed for bed-“

“No!” He replies far too quickly. The thought of Merlin’s hands on him, undressing him… “I can dress myself.  _ Goodnight _ , Merlin.”

Merlin stared back at Arthur for several moments before gathering up Arthur’s armor in his arms and leaving with a small “goodnight, sire.”

*

In the next few days, Arthur kept Merlin away from him as much as he could.

It was for the best. Arthur was the future king of Camelot. He couldn’t be with a man, and he couldn’t allow himself to be attracted to Merlin or to let others think he was.

(Arthur refused to address how much the voice in his head reminded him of his father.)

He dismissed Merlin as early as he could and piled more chores onto his servant so that Merlin would be away from Arthur most of the day.

And Merlin, though Arthur might call him such from time to time, wasn’t stupid. He caught on to what Arthur was doing.

It was midday when the door to Arthur’s chambers flew open and Merlin came stomping through. He stopped in front of Arthur’s desk. “What are you doing?”

Arthur slowly looked down at his paperwork, and then back up to Merlin. He leaned back in his chair. “Is it not obvious? What are  _ you _ doing, coming into my chambers while smelling like that? You’re supposed to be mucking out my stables.”

“I was! Just like I have for the past several days, because you keep telling me to! You’re avoiding me.”

“Why would I do that, Merlin?”

“You tell me!”

The two of them met each other’s eyes, daring the other to look away first. Arthur was the first to break eye contact, looking back down at the papers scattered on his desk. “I have work to do, Merlin. I can’t do it while you’re bothering me.”

Arthur expected to hear Merlin’s footsteps as he left the room, but there was nothing. He looked up again. Merlin was still staring at him.

“ _ Merlin _ .”

“...is this about the rumors?”

Of course Merlin would know about the rumors, and of course he’d be able to pinpoint exactly what Arthur was upset about. Just Arthur’s luck.

“No-“

“It is! Really, sire? You’re avoiding me because of one rumor, that’s ridiculous-“

“A rumor which my  _ father _ has heard about, Merlin.”

Merlin, with his mouth wide open, stared at Arthur with eyes just as wide. He then shut his mouth hard enough to hear the click of his teeth as they met. “Ah.”

“So now,” Arthur starts, “My father most likely believes that I… enjoy the company of men, let’s say, which is, according to him, something that is unbecoming of someone meant to be future king, and because of this, he might punish  _ you _ for it.”

“...do you?”

“Do I  _ what _ ?”

“Enjoy the company of men?”

Arthur didn’t reply, so Merlin continued. “I don’t see what’s wrong with it. You nobles are so uptight with your rules, but anyone should be allowed to love whoever they choose to.”

Merlin’s voice had more of an edge to it by the time he’d finished speaking, and he had crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

Arthur’s face lit up in understanding. “Oh. You…”

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

“Of course not,” Arthur replied, affronted. “I just wasn’t aware.”

“Oh. Okay.” There was a moment of silence before Merlin spoke again, quieter. “You just… you seemed to be very offended. That others think you might like men.”

Arthur shook his head. He looks away from Merlin.

“No, I…” He sits up straight in his chair. “Merlin. Part of my duty as future king is to sire a child to continue the Pendragon line. And if my father thinks I can’t do that, then he won’t believe me fit to be king. It doesn’t matter that- it doesn’t matter  _ if  _ I feel love towards another man, because nothing can come of it. At least, not while my father rules.”

Merlin spoke softly. “Arthur. Who’s the man that you love?”

Arthur slowly looked up to Merlin. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared by the hopeful look Merlin wore.

“I…”

Merlin must have seen something in the way Arthur was looking at him, because he moved his hand to cover Arthur’s where it was resting on his desk, slow as if he was trying not to startle Arthur.

Arthur stared at the hand covering his, then turned his own hand over so he could hold Merlin’s. The side of his thumb stroked Merlin’s hand and he marveled at how soft the skin was.

“When I’m king, maybe…” he trails off.

Merlin squeezes Arthur’s hand once, softly, before he slides his hand out of Arthur’s gentle grasp.

“When you’re king,” Merlin repeats quietly with a small smile.


End file.
